Island Of Lost Souls
by Society Writer
Summary: After the Soul Society clash with the Ryoka, Bountos and the Annacar, what will be next? The aftermath of all the destruction has left several people severed and scarred, left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I am in no way claiming Bleach as my own, it will never be my own, and is currently under ownership by Kubo Tite.

* * *

The closet was her space, her own room, smaller than a room of course, but then again it was her space where no one could touch her. That one place she could escape and block out all people and emotions, sit and think. She liked that frequebtly. Even if she could not escape the sound of Ichigo, right through the wood closet doors, she could simply close her eyes and disapear to a different place, dream of anything she wished. In fact she could never quite remember her dreams, only the important ones, which rarely occured, but they did on some occassions. The aroma? Not it was not great in fact it smelt of Ichigo, the faint smelling spice and other unidentified scents. It was semi comforting, he in fact had always been there for her and in a way. She thought back to the time of her scheduled execution, which was not completed, thank goodness for her. Even after the harsh spoken words she said to him as he laid on the street, helpless and on the brink of death, he still came to rescue her. "Like a true friend," she mumbled "Hm- what a interesting person."

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo?"

"Your talking in your sleep again."

She smiled to herself, Ichigo had sworn she talked in her sleep amongst other things that he was rather content keeping to himself. Yes, she put on an angry front, it was funny to irriate him actually. He was a short tempered fellow, but nothing could be done about that. "Forget about me, I do not talk in my sleep, goto sleep. School tomorrow, early."

She could here the shuffling of his bed sheets as he moved around in his bed, the bed creaked. "I just can't get to sleep, its like the bed is rejecting a comfortable rest." He spoke slowly, almost like he was listening to something.

"The feeling must be mutual, it's like a bad spirit is lingering around. Strange, yes." She thought to herself, it obviously wasn't a hollow, or a bount for that matter. She would have sensed those instantly, but this was more of a mood, an emotion. She racked her door just a little and peered over at Ichigo.

"What are you looking at? Nothing to see here." He laughed lightly, then cast it aside as his attemptive sexual implacation was pointless.

Rukia continued to stare down Ichigo and ignored his comment, he has been rather depressed lately, she had noticed but there was nothing she could do, there was no point. He was a stubborn boy, that was a fact and whatever the phase he was going through, he would get through it on his own. Curosity did irk her however, what could be bothering him? Should she ask him straight forward? No he would come forward eventually. "Ichigo, goodnight." With that she closed the door and moved back into her comfy position that was practically molded into her small mattress.

"Goodnight Rukia."

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Smack. Crash. 

The alarm clock startled Ichigo as he lept out of bed, and smashed the alarm button, knocking off it's nightstand. The remains sprawled over the floor, appearing unrepairable.

Lazily he layed back down on his mattress and stared at the ceiling. The Light was quite boring on the off white ceiling. How many times had he observed this on an ordinary morning before school? Too many times, thats for sure. He could hear Rukia moving around in her closet space. He sighed, it was hard for him to hie all his clothes to make it none suspicious to his family, since Rukia disguarded them all from "her room". Eventhough they were close, he didn't know much about Rukia, even though he wanted to. She was such a mysterious girl, or women per-say. He felt himself drifting off to sleep again, he did need to get up before he did. He had already been tardy for school many times, so this couldn't occur again.

He opened his eyes again and looked over to see Rukia just climbing out of the closet, already dressed in her school uniform. It was nice to have her back and attending school with him. Itwas better with her there, and he appriciated her presence, even if she did make him look like a fool most of the time.

"You are going to be late again you know. Hurry now, we've already missed Orihime. I'll wait." She sat on the edge of her bed flapping her legs,

He stripped himself of his shirt, replacing it with a new one. He looked over his shoulder, Rukia instantly locked eyes with him with big, almost seeming guilty looking eyes. She looked at the floor, and the pink flushed her cheeks. He laughed, "Rukia haven't you ever seen a man half naked before?"

Rukia looked up, her face restored to it's normal tint, "Well no, not before, not now." She put on a innocent and teasing smile.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"What does that mean? I'm yet to see a man of course!"

He looked over, irritated at the sly little smile she had on her face. What do he have to prove anyways? It was just Rukia after all. Pulling the white collared shirt across his shoulder span and put it on, buttoning the front quickly. School would not wait for him nor Rukia, but atleast he was passing. It was hard at first balancing school work, Hollow related cases and the real life.

"Rukia, ready now?"

"Hmm... Yes, I have been ready if you haven't noticed!" Rukia slid off the side off the bed, and walked towards the window, "Lets go! We are going to be late at this rate!"

* * *

School let out at 3; It went by quickly for Rukia, who sat in deep though throughout the day, pondering over the decrease in Hollow attacks over the past few days. It was strange- yes, but it was also good for her and Ichigo. Once again they were nearly the end of another school year. It was strange to think that Rukia had been in the real world that long, time had seemed to have flown by. She walked down the paved steps in front of the school past the bushes and plants. The wind brushed past her legs with an erie innocence, skirt flapping in the wind, she could hear the girls coming out of school behind her, looking over her should she turned the corner before they called her name asking her to participate in one of their little friend sleepovers. Modern real world girls were something she could never understand. 

_Boys, friends, popularity, drama. What a waste of time._

"RUKIA!"

She stopped and turned, Ichigo was jogging after her, school books in hand. He looked in a surpirsingly good mood, smile on his face, "I finally caught you, way to be a friend and wait!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get caught up with everyone."

"Understandable I guess," He looked around then back at Rukia, her eyes concentrating of what he was about to say, but he lost the thought all together and replied with a quick annoyed, "What are you looking at?"

"You were going to say something! Say it!"

"I can't remember quite right now, must not have been important though."

"Oh- well I think i'm going to go see Urahara, I think my phone may be broken. I haven't gotten a call all day, even a beep at all. Strange..." Rukia continued walking, staring down at the little black phone in her hands, one that the Soul Society had given her to track, locate and help in the destruction of Hollows along with the communication methods. It wasn't the first time the phone had acted up, but Urahara would know for sure. He was an odd figure thats for sure, Urahara, he was also a cunning man however, many of his inventions have suited Rukia and Ichigo throughtout many of their struggles. His store was on an odd street, with rickety houses, a very empty neighborhood. The mans merchendise was generally the items that would aid a person with a high spiritual connection like a shinigami or a death god.

Urahara was sitting out on his porch, companion Yurchichi at his side, in cat formation. He removed the pipe from his mouth, black lined eyes gazing at the two approaching customers, his his hat shadowed most of his face, hiding his features. "Ahh Rukia-Chan, Ichigo, what can I do for you today?"

Rukia held the phone out, "It's broken I think. Can you look at it?"

"I can look at it yes, hand it here."

Rukia walked over the the man, handed him the phone. He took the phone from her, oberserved it, opened it up, and pusheda few keys that emitted quick little tapping notes. He looked up, black circled eyes on a friendly face, "It doesn't appear to be broken, it functions all right. When was your last signal?"

"I would say since yesterday, but it was one call, and the beast was nowhere to be found. It's quiet, strange."

"That is indeed quite strange. Come back tomorrow, I will examine it overnight. These damn inventions the Soul Society comes up with are sure odd."

"W-what? If it signals overnight?" Rukia stammered.

"Don't you worry, I can take care of it." He smiled.

"Rukia, it's fine." Ichigo turned, backpack over his shoulder as if hinting he was ready to leave.

Rukia look back at Ichigo, Urahara, "Fine then, I will be back tomorrow morning, until then I put that responsibility in your hands. I'm ready to leave Ichigo." She stalked off down the street Ichigo at her side.

_Ichigo is always so damn impatient. What an idiot he is sometimes. Does he not realize the signifigance of that phone? _

"Maybe I can get some sleep tonight now..." Ichigo started, hope conversation would start, most of their conversations were very monotone, but atleast it would be better than a silent walk home. It seemed like they were close to the outside world, and maybe they were a little. People assuming they were dating, but that was very untrue as well. Unlike most highschool boys, he had more than enough on his hands than girls.

"Yes, we could both do some sleep, some resting time will be good." She looked over at Ichigo who seemed lost in thought, "What are you thinking about?"

He blushed lightly and covered up quickly, "Just thinking about stuff."

_Not suspicious at all. _

Rukia smiled to herself, observing the chance to embarrass her companion, "You aren't sneaky you know" She stopped folded her arms over her chest, grin on her face. "Honestly, in you mind, how do I look naked on a scale from one to ten?"

"W-what did you just say!?" Ichigo faced Rukia, blushing at the thought, but none the less affected by her joking words. "You little prick! Just because I didn't tell you what I was thinking doesn't mean I was picturing you NAKED!"

"Then why are you blushing profusely?" She stated, with a proud feminine look on her face. She resumed walking, they were almost to his house now.

Ichigo was stubborn, as usual, "That is none of your business, so don't bother asking."

"Fine you little prick."

* * *

"Rukia- hungry at all?" Ichigo tramped into his room carrying a plate of steaming food he had just savaged from his kitchen. It didn't look to appealing, even for his little sisters cooking but it was alright, enough to get by from, for now. When Rukia didn't respond right away he knocked on her closet, or rather his closest door still without a reply. "Oi! Rukia, you there?"

Silence.

He opened the door and peered in at her perfectly folded cot, folded clothes along the side. How could she honestly stand to stay cooped up in a such a small area? Maybe it was a little more reasonable for a person of Rukia's small stature versus his own frame, but who only knew? She was so mysterious, and she blantantly acted like she was high and mightly around him, just all the more strongly stating her being of the female sex. He knew deep down she cared just a little for him, the look she gave him above the Sougyoku as he deflected a blow intended for her, with a killing intent.

With a sigh he laed down the plate on her bed, "Kon, where is Rukia?"

"Ne-san? She left after you went for dinner. Didn't say much, but I did get a good swift kick in the face."

Kon puffed his chest out proudly, "But thats Ne-san for you..." He pondered with his paw under what he somewhat had of a chin, thinking expression on his face.

"Alright, well than I'm going out on a walk, maybe I'll find Rukia. Things sure are awefully quiet without that damned cell phone."

Ichigo left through the window landing swiftly on the grass below. He started walking down the street at a brisk pace wondering were the hell Rukia could have wandered off to. It wasn't usual for her to do such things and leave without notice, but he had always been a little concerned. It's not like she had things to do or people to see. Atleast people she wanted to see generally speaking. She was a strange girl that was for sure.

His legs carried him down to the park, the plain old boring Karakura park where everyone remembers growing up and riding on the tire swing and when they all fell off when their parents over did the spinning. Or, atleast Ichigo remembered that park. His father... was needless to say a little extreme on his parenting tactics.

On the bench ahead of hi layed Rukia, staring up at the sky above her, as if in her own little world. In fact she didn't even hear Ichigo approach until he spoke to her, "Hey Rukia, what are you doing here?"

She turned her head sideways looking at him sideways, her pale cheek against the woodbench, "Thinking. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you of course." Hands in pocket he shifted his weight back on one leg and stood cooly.

"You worry to much you know that"

"Your telling me this? I seem to recall the time at the Sougyoku when I was in the process of saving your ass and all you were ready to die up there, yet you were worried about your saviors versus yourself." He give her a slyful grin, "You remember that- dotcha?"

"Hai, of course I do. Was a day I'll never forget." She sat up, sitting crosslegged on the bench, "I'm- huh? Kira?"

At the sight of Rukias eyes widening, looking at a figure beyond Ichigo, he spun around and standing near ten feet away with the shinigami vice-captain Kira Izuru, with a nonchalant look upon his face.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Please rate and review, constructive critism greatly appriciated


	2. Chapter 2

Why Kira Izuru was in the real world, they could not understand. Generally a seemingly quiet, yet a nervous havoc of stress, he was not one the venture out on his own. In traditional shinigami attire, there he stood awaiting acknowledgement from either Ichigo or Rukia, both flaggergasted to see the plain vice captain in front of them.

"Kira?" Rukia sat up on the little white bench she had been laying down on, "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you the news of course." He looked away to the right, as if recalling a certain memory, probably of the conversation that caused him to be here in Karakura Town. "Just one thing after another, the Ryoka and Aizen incident, the Bounts, the Annacar, now we have something Mauyri is calling the _Elemenos_."

"Elemenos?" Ichigo stepped forward, curiosity perked slightly at the unknown term. Pushing his hands into his pockets he looked back at Rukia who seemed just as confused as he was, which was somewhat of a surprise since she he always seemed to be the one who was least confused between the two, especially on the matters of the Soul Society and related issues.

"Lately there has been a couple, few and far between occurrences where large hollow like creatures have approached Serentiti, or in the closer districts of the Rukongi. They are larger in size, some as large as a menos gillian and their fighting abilities range from low to high, nothing a captain cannot handle." He once again looked away as if what about he was going to say surprised even himself as if he could not believe what his superiors had told him. This was a rare thing to see amongst the likes of Kira. "The mystery is that when defeated and destroyed, unlike a normal Hollow-like creature, the body of it will crumble to pieces of earth, rock or even liquidate into water."

Rukia looked shocked, never before had she heard anything among the likes of this ever in her life among the Soul Society nor the shinigami, "Thus the name Elemenos, 'elem' as in element and the menos for the appearance?" she stated curiously.

"Correct. You haven't yourselves seen anything weird or out of order around here have you?"

"Eh, no the only odd sighting here is the one of you before my eyes with the shameless look on your face," Ichigo sighed jokingly, yet monotone still reeked on his expression "…But man if humans could see you, surely you would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Cut it out Ichigo, this is a serious matter within the Soul Society, and needs to be resolved as quickly as possible. Until they are properly identified they will be viewed as a threat just as all the others. " Rukia stood up from the bench and brushed out her school skirt quaintly, "Kira, we appreciate your report, if we see anything unordinary we will contact the Soul Society immediately, but for now it seems we are at peace here."

"Very well, I guess I will see you around." Kira turned and in a couple shunpo flash steps he disappeared beyond their sight.

SMACK

Rukia's hand snaked out and made connection with Ichigos left check, "Idiot! You can't just continue to run your mouth off the way you do, especially to the fellow members of the shinigami, you seem to forget that technically they are your superiors."

"Eh- whatever, anyways those… Elemenos things, I wonder what they are. That sure is something especially if the Soul Society hasn't ever even seen or heard about it."

"I know and yet, it seems to have invaded it with no problem…" Rukia looked deep in thought, right hand on chin. "Only time can really tell for now, all we can do is wait for one to appear and resume current situation."

* * *

It moved with the speed of a low level hollow, but had a lot thicker hide than any ordinary one. It retained the shape of a gorilla and appeared to be black and somewhat intelligent. It had long vines draping among its shoulders and blazing green eyes, as if possessed by some sort of greater beast. It intentions were unknown, only that it was intent on attacking the rukongai villagers and feasting on their bodies.

Abarai Renji was at the feet of the monster who loomed over him like a rickety leaning tower, instinctively he called out his zanpakutou with few key words,

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

With the instant leverage in length he begin to hack away at the giant beast on the North division of the second Rukongai. Zabimaru grew and shrank, and sliced through the creature's flesh, as is slowly tried to repel the attacks, he was obviously one of the lower levels on the type, but yet it would not come down no matter how much he ripped out the creatures earthly insides from his scalloped zanpakutou.

"Damnit! Just cave already you stupid beast!"

The wait was a bit long, but eventually it crumbled and landed among the grass, the tufts of hair remaining shriveled to leaves and mere vines will the actual structure turned to soil. Renji walked up to the mound of dirt, kicked a larger piece aside and watched it split into millions of little particles. How exactly could these have entered the Soul Society without them noticing? How could we be snuck up upon like this? Unacceptable at the very most.

The cloud began to gather and the rain quietly feel around him, it wasn't very often it rained in the Soul Society, but it did sometimes, it was just the average weather that they got the majority of the time, nothing memorable. He sighed, subbing his forehead with his hand, what a week, but his mission was complete and at least he could return back to his headquarters at squad six, Captain Kuchiki most likely had a new assignment for him by now.

Knock, knock.

"Yes?"

"Lieutenant Abarai has returned sir, he requests to see you."

"Very well, send him in."

Captain Kuchiki sat at his wooden desk amongst a small stack of paperwork his was finishing up. He was a tall thin man, long black hair, pale mystique, and a mysterious and monotone mind as well. He was of the royal Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families that were the wealthiest and most regarded in the Soul Society. He was the leaded of his family and the most famous of all the Shinigami captains.

Renji entered the room, looking that of a drowned rat, for he had just returned from the general Rukongai, the rain had began to pour more heavily as he got closer to Serentiti. "Captain, I have done as requested. The Elemenos has been destroyed."

Kuchiki was looking down at his paperwork, scrawling out kanji on one of them, appearing to hardly be paying attention although Renji knew very well he was tracking every one of his slightest movements, "Same as the rest I'm assuming?"

"Yes, after I cut it down, it turned to naturistic material like the others. This one was in the shape of a gorilla sir, a bit slower and weaker than the rest though."

"A gorilla you say? That's diffidently the first we have seen that isn't a lion." He took off his glasses and finally looked up, "it's raining out?"

"Uh- Hm, yes sir it is raining out." Renji was surprised the captain would be asking such an obvious question; he was being quite unlike himself lately though, ever since the end of the Annacar incident. "Not that it is any of my business sir, but is anything bothering you?"

"No it is not any of your business, but if you must know it bothers me that the gotei 13 have been showing severe signs of…" He grabbed a stack of papers and neatly tapped them against the desk, putting them in perfect fitting order, "… weakness and disorder. Ever since the Ryoka incident we have been repeatedly targeted and fought with. That is what bothers me."

"O-Oh. That makes sense."

"Would you expect anything less from me?

"No sir, but one more question." Renji shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked around, "Are you saying you believe that the Elemenos may turn out to be a full on threat similar to the Ryoka, Boutos or Annacar?"

Kuchiki wasn't phased by the question, although it was an intimidating one at that, for the matter was quite strenuous and could be a very large problem if they were to have to take action similar to the other recent attacks upon the shinigami. "That is what I am saying, but for now it's not. You are excused"

Renji departed the office after giving proper subordinate acknowledgements, many thoughts running through his head. For Kuchiki to make such a statement was appalling. If the Elemenos turned out to be a bigger problem then it was now, it could be trouble. The inhabitants of Serentiti were still trying to recuperate from the past, but now more load work to carry?

* * *

"Aye! Kuchiki-san! Lemme' get your cell phone for ya; it should work more properly now that I have made some minor adjustments." Urahara jumped up from his porch sitting position, as Ururu and Jinta swept the patio in front of him. Or rather Ururu swept and Jinta taunting and poked fun at her. Poor soul, having to deal with his pestly self.

Rukia stood out front, tapping her foot impatiently. Not that it mattered to her much but she was about to be tardy for school for the third time this week. Her human education was not going as well as it should be for a normal student. But then again she wasn't a normal human or a student for that matter. Ichigo on the other hand was a rather decent student although the impact of being a shinigami had severed his grades quite a bit. Normally she would care but after all it was only Ichigo, and he did whatever he please, technically the only way she got him to do anything was to physiologically make him believe it was what he wanted to do. Oh, she was _so_ cruel! She smiled to herself; Ichigo was a good kid, and a great friend.

Urahara returned with the phone, "If you have anymore problems please bring it back! We look forward to seeing you!" he was his usual uppity self, and in no mans land of Uraharas own little world, probably similar to the one he and Yoruchichi created in his basement.

Turning on her heel she ran quickly towards her school, it was approximately three blocks away and she had five minutes, but at least she had her cell phone. It was her only connection to the Soul Society and the other shinigami.

She beat the bell with just seconds to spare as she rocketed into her seat next to Ichigo.

Resting his head on a propped up elbow he stared over and he sleepily, "Where have you been?"

The pulled out the shiny black cell phone, which looked quite slick now that Urahara touched it up, "I had to go and retrieve the cell phone from Urahara. Luckily I made it to school on time; he was taking his own sweet time as usual."

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" He looked over and there was Orihime looking bright as ever, next to Chad, who towered above all them.

"Hey Inoue, Chad." He stopped, "Has anyone seen Ishida?"

Orihime paused, and raised her hand to her chin in deep thought, "No I don't recall seeing Ishida at all today, not even recently to recall."

The sensei walked to the front of the classroom and began to take roll, calling names, "Ishida? Has anyone spoken with Ishida recently? Hm." She marked him absent and moved on. The day seems to move on slowly after that until lunch.

The rooftop was a common place for the boys to eat lunch, Asano trying desperately trying to form some type of entertainment, failing miserably in the process. A pattering of running footsteps warned him of Rukias oncoming figure, obviously to whisk him away on one of the Soul Societies order.

It was merely a small hollow, and despite having her powers back she made Ichigo destroy it. Common habit? Maybe.

Walking back proved to be fairly uneventful, along with the rest of the school day.

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi was obviously lost in paperwork he had no idea how to complete, it was unlike Tousen to ask for help so it was rare when the Vice-Captain was included in the tasks that needed to be performed. It made him really frustrated to think the Captain betrayed them the way he did, and left without a second conscious. What kind of justice was that? If he was for justice, where did the justice lie with the Annacar?

So many questions left unanswered.

With every stacks of paper he completed another appeared beneath it, he sighed. Propping himself up over the desk by his elbow, he looked out the window. Where were his subordinates? Weren't they supposed to be here to help, with all this paperwork due tomorrow there was no way he could complete it by himself. Maybe he should talk to Ukitake?

"Captain!"

Ukitake turned around to see Shuuhei running behind, trying to flag him down. He stopped and waited for the young man to catch up, "Hai?"

Panting from having run to the other side of Serentiti searching for the elderly captain, "I, I need help with the paperwork."

"Oh?" Ukitake said, "Have you considered maybe putting use to your lowerclassmen?" He had that withered man sly look on his face, but an understanding one at that. He didn't get irritated, to anyone really.

"That wouldn't be a problem if any of them knew how to go about doing it. I'm completely lost, and according to Captain Commander it's due tomorrow."

"Oh I see, in that case let me see what you have and I can get you started."


End file.
